


Faith, Trust, and a Little Pixie Dust

by amomo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dick Grayson is an Okayish Brother, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Jason in an angry little bean, Jason is a Good Distraction, Sibling Bonding, Tiny bit of Angst, batfamily, but more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomo/pseuds/amomo
Summary: Dick knows they can pull it off. Mostly because Bruce has zero emotional intelligence, but also because Jason is a good distraction.





	Faith, Trust, and a Little Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and then inspired and then I wrote this :)  
> Comments are appreciated!

“This isn’t going to work.” 

 

“Yes it will. As long as you don’t screw it up.”

 

“I  _ won’t _ screw up. It still won’t work though.” 

 

“ _ Yes _ , it will. Have some faith in your big bro would ya?” Jason scoffed, arms crossed. He did  _ not _ like this plan. But Dick and he didn’t have any other choices. Dick shot him a look and Jason let out an exaggerated sigh. 

 

“Fine. But when it doesn’t work—” 

 

“It’s gonna work.”

 

“ _ If _ it doesn’t work...I’m throwing you under the bus and booking it, got it?”

 

Dick grinned, “Alright, but it’s totally going to work.” Jason looked at him for a moment longer. And then at the motorcycle the two of them totally trashed ten minutes ago.

 

“We’re  _ so _ going to hell.”

 

* * *

  
  


Bruce was sitting in his study enjoying the quietness as he looked over new project proposals for Wayne Tech. Also he may be avoiding his children. Dick was home for a long weekend and Jason and he were just beginning to get along better. Bruce knew that if he interfered he’d risk fighting with Dick which would lead to Dick fighting with Jason which would lead to Jason being angry at Bruce and it would all end with Alfred giving him  _ the look _ .

 

So paperwork in his study it was. Until late that afternoon, at least.

 

“B? Uh, you busy?” Jason’s head poked through the doorway. 

 

“No, no...Is everything alright?” Bruce put down his paperwork, motioning for Jason to come in.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah everything’s great. I just came to ask you something.” Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay.” Jason squirmed and twisted is shirt hem. Was it too late to abort? Jason mentally prepared an escape plan. Bruce couldn’t get mad at them if Jason forcibly threw himself out the window right?

 

“Jay?”

 

Jason looked back up at Bruce, “Yeah?”

“You...you came to ask me something?” Bruce eyed his son warily. Jason was...well Jason could be pretty hard to understand sometimes. But Bruce was trying his best to make sure he didn’t make Jason uncomfortable. 

 

“Oh yeah. Umm...uh. I— I, uh…” His face began to heat up; it was probably a blushing mess honestly. Jason was gonna kill Dick. How did he even get roped into this mess? 

 

“Jay? Are you okay?” Bruce was beginning to panic a bit now. “Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to get Alre—”

 

“How do you make babies?” Jason blurted out, his ears growing hotter each second. Bruce blinked at him. 

 

“How do...I...what?” Bruce tried to collect his thoughts. Okay, time for  _ that talk _ . 

 

He remember sitting Dick down when he was 12, but that of course had been an entirely different situation (he thought Dick had been _ staring _ at Wonder Woman but it turned out Dick was just interested in Diana’s lasso and how she learned to use it). It had been awkward for Bruce and Dick was decently embarrassed by the end. The only reason it wasn’t a complete disaster was because Dick wasn’t totally emotionally repressed. Bruce was definitely relieved that he would never have to do that again. But now…

 

Jason was still staring up at him, knuckles white and face red. 

 

“Why don’t— why don’t you sit down Jay?” Bruce took a deep breath. He had assumed at 14 Jason would know about the birds and bees but then he remembered that Jason had been living on the streets for the last few years and didn’t have any parental figures to guide him. And now Bruce wasn’t just his parental figure, he was Jason’s  _ parent _ which meant that this was his responsibility and no matter how incredibly awkward and uncomfortable it was he’d get through it because he loved his son. 

 

“Alright, so your body’s been going through some changes…”

 

* * *

 

Jason knew how babies were made. He knew what sex was. He knew what protection was. He’d heard it all before. He lived in Crime Alley for crying out loud. He knew  _ things _ , okay?

 

But because the universe hated him, Jason had to sit through an _ hour and half _ of Bruce ( _ Bruce! _ ) telling him about the birds and the bees and how he shouldn’t feel ashamed about changes his body was going through.

 

All because Dick was a terrible brother who lived up to his name. 

 

Later that evening the little shit had the audacity to cheerfully whistle as he ate one of Alfred’s cookies. The moment he saw Dick, Jason yanked him by the wrist and shovelled them into the nearest closet. 

 

“Is it done?” Jason demanded. 

 

“Woah, chill out. Yeah, Roy fixed the bike. Good as new. Bruce will never know.”  

 

Jason sighed in relief. At least it wasn’t all completely in vain. Dick finished his cookie, wiping crumbs off his hands.

 

“Thanks for distracting Bruce. How’d that go anyway?” Jason scowled up at Dick.

 

“How’d it go? I sat there for fuckin’  _ 90 minutes _ .  _ 90 minutes  _ of Bruce telling me to ‘ _ always use protection! _ ’” Dick couldn’t help but to laugh. It was funny seeing Jason’s face all scrunched up and red. He was so small and red-faced; it reminded Dick of  _ Tinkerbell _ . 

 

“Laugh now, Dickface. But this is the last time I’m being the distraction.”

 

“But, Little Wing, you’re such a good distraction!” Jason’s scowl deepened. 

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll be the distraction next time.” Dick couldn’t help but smile.  _ Next time _ , that sounded like fun. “Come on, kid. There’s still some cookies left.”

 

* * *

  
  


Dick looked over the old motorcycle, remembering the memory with fondness. Tears prickled his eyes when he realized now there never would be a  _ next time _ .

 

Dick wiped at his eyes aggressively and put on a smile when he heard Tim’s footsteps coming to the garage. 

 

“Dick? Popcorn’s ready. It’s your turn to pick the movie…are you okay?” Tim frowned. 

 

“Huh? I’m good. Just dust.” Dick wrapped an arm around Tim leading him back to the living room. “Why don’t you pick this time, Timmy?” 

 

(Dick had to keep a brave face when Tim coincidentally picked _ Peter Pan.  _ He tried his best not to think of a cute, small kid who’s face would get all scrunched up and red when he got angry and reminded him painfully of a certain pixie.)

 

* * *

 

_ Several Years Later (aka Next Time): _

 

“This isn’t going to work, dumbass.” There wasn’t any malice in Jason’s voice, only resignation.

 

“Of course it will!” Dick smiled, bright and wide.

 

“You promised that  _ you’d _ be the distraction next time.” Jason was definitely not pouting. 

 

“Yeah, but you’re a lot better at it then me.

 

“What am I even supposed to do this time?”

 

“You’ll think of something. Now come on, Little Wing. We gotta hurry.”

 

Jason sighed but went to go find Bruce anyways. Shortly after, Jason found Bruce reading something on his tablet, headed for the Cave. 

 

“Jason?” Bruce looked up to where Jason was hovering in the hallway. “Are you—”

Jason decided he didn’t have any time to come up with an elaborate distraction so he did the first thing that came to mind. 

 

He walked up to Bruce and hugged him. Jason heard Bruce’s tablet fall to the carpet as the older man awkwardly stood there. He prayed for Dick to hurry. 

 

After an awkwardly long amount of time, Bruce hugged Jason back. They stood there until Jason felt his phone vibrate with a text message. He promptly pulled back. 

 

“Uh good talk, Bruce. See you around,” and with that Jason left a confused Bruce in the hallway as he headed for the front door. Okay so maybe being he distraction wasn’t the absolute  _ worst _ . But Dick was so doing it next time.

 

* * *

 

Bruce had no clue what just happened. He didn’t see Jason for a whole four days when Bruce walked into the living room to see his children sprawled out on the couches watching  _ Peter Pan _ . He raised an eyebrow at Dick who laughed joyously, eyes sparkling at Tinkerbell’s red face, but didn’t comment. 

 

He learned a long time ago that his kids were weirdos. 


End file.
